Your Girlfriend's in my Basement
by literary nonsense
Summary: There must be hundreds of versions on what happened that fateful rainy night. This is mine.
1. Only the Beginning

Your Girlfriend's in my Basement

Ok, here it is. The product of a particularly giggly conversation with one of my buddies. Um...yeah. Our version of what really happened on that rainy night. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki. Nope, not me. deny, deny, deny

Hakkai was tired. Of killing, of fighting, of existing. He had fought his way into the dungeon of Kanan's 'supposed' captor. After decimating over 1000 demons, he came out of the experience empty handed. She was NOT there.

"What now? Hakkai, what have you done?" He mumbled to himself, wearily retracing his steps, passing through the bloody carnage. "All for nothing..."

Something fell. He looked up, prepared to defend himself against any remaining demon, and saw a crumbling window. More specifically, he saw himself.

"My God...what am I?"

Sharp teeth flashed, long, pointed ears twitched, vines tattooed into his flesh.

"Noooo! What am I? WHAT HAVE I BECOME!"

Sha Gojyo was finding it difficult to navigate his way home in the rain. The after affects of his gin wasn't helping either. To make his nightmare worse, the pounding rain was a fim believer in healthy living, thereby not allowing him to light up one of his Hi-Lites.

"Ugh. This sucks. I just want to get home and...hey!"

Gojyo had tripped over a large, shadowy creature sprawled acrossed the narrow path. Pushing himself to his feet (and grumbling quite a bit), he moved closer to the road block.

"Hello? Are you alive?" the half-breed nudged it with his foot. Groaning feebly (sp?), a young man rolled over, his one undamaged eye half open.

"Woah! What happened to you, man?"

Had Hakkai been stronger, he would have shot the stranger a withering look. As if it wasn't obvious...

"Um...right. Let's get you out of this storm."

'Ugh. My head...Where is this light coming from?'

"Oh, are you awake?"

Hakkai reluctantly opened his eyes to see the same man from the...night? week? before. His vision was then obscured by a large bowl of something hot and steaming.

"I made you some broth. It's supposed to be good for sick people...you're not allergic to beef, are you?"

Hakkai opened his mouth to speak, but all that would come out was a dull croaking noise.

'Too much screaming, I guess.'

Um...that's all I've written so far. But don't worry! I'll post more as it I create it. And I promise you'll understand the title before this fic ends.

Hey, see that button below? The review one? Push it. Go ahead! It won't give your computer a virus or anything!


	2. Dr Knottnerus

Hello! Here, I give you the next installment of this story! I was quite pleased to find reviews in my inbox this morning! They made me feel all warm and happy... Thank you all very much!

_Last time, on Your Girlfriend's in my Basement:_

Hakkai opened his mouth to speak, but all that would come out was a dull croaking noise.

'Too much screaming, I guess.'

"Wow. That must have been one hell of a party. I'll just take my chances."

Hakkai flinched as hot liquid slid past his lips. (or slopped, to make Delaney happy!) His crimson-haired caretaker seemed not to notice, and continued to pour broth into the poor man's mouth. Next thing Hakkai knew, the left side of his face was burning.

"Sorry! Here," Gojyo wiped the broth off his charge's face. "I just was startled by the door. It's probably the doctor from the village." With that, he got up to let Dr. Knottnerus inside.

"Hello."

"Thank you so much for coming. This guy's falling apart."

Dr. Knottnerus was a middle-aged man, with a receding hair-line and thick glasses (Think Wizard of Oz). He walked across the small room to where Hakkai lay on the bed, his face still smarting.

"Oh dear, what happened to you, my dear boy? Let's take a look under the hood."

He peeled back the thin blanket that concealed the bandages wrapped around his abdomen, stained with blood. Hakkai looked away as the doctor started to remove them.

"Gojyo, you really should consider taking a first-aid class. This bandaging job is abombinable."

With a snort of dissention, Gojyo replied "Well, I didn't have a lot of time. All I could do was stuff his organs back in and tie it off."

(ew)

"Well, I'll do what I can to put you back together, young man. You should be grateful. If Gojyo hadn't picked you up off the road..." He trailed off, leaving no misunderstanding as to what would have transpired.

Half an hour later, Dr. Knottnerus had finished his work on Hakkai, and was preparing to leave.

"Now those stitches need to stay in for at least four weeks, and I wouldn't suggest moving around for two. Call me if any problems come up." (I have no idea if this is accurate...)

Gojyo thanked him again, and ushered him out the door.

"So...I guess it's just me and you now. And more of this exilherating one-sided conversation."

'The feeling's mutual. Believe me.'

Yay! Another chapter in! I'm sorry they're not very long, but I feel it builds the suspense. Or whatever. Just...stay tuned, ok?


End file.
